La armadura de Aries
by Daena Fuegoscuro
Summary: En una pequeña conversación, algunos de los caballeros comentan sobre las andanzas del santo de Libra en sus misiones y molestan a Shion, haciendo alusión sobre que los cuernos de su armadura parecen más grandes cada vez que Dohko sale de misión. ¿Qué tanto de verdad hay detrás de esto? Shion/Dohko.


Hola. La verdad no sé bien de dónde salió esto. Yo estaba tranquilamente escribiendo un fanfic de Dégel y Kadia, cuando la nación de "quiero escribir algo en el universo original" atacó y luego se le sumó el chiste de los cuernos de Shion. Básicamente, esto lo escribí en un día y no sé cómo quedó tan largo. Se supone que iba a hacer algo sencillo, pero se agrandó. No sé cómo pasó, fui a pasear al perro y cuando volví ya estaba escrito(?

En fin, es algo tonto y simple. Basado en un chiste sobre que en esos 243 años Dohko se comió cada cosa seguro y el pobre de Shion laburaba en el Santuario, no puede más de los cuernos que le metió(?). No tiene nada que ver con esto igual.

Esta historia es un Dohko x Shion, por lo tanto tiene temática gay. Si alguien no está de acuerdo, le pido amablemente que cierre la pestaña y se acurruque en su mundo de dolor. Sin más preámbulos, disfruten el fanfic.

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas y otros, pertenecen a Masami, Teshirogi, etc.

* * *

Ya de por sí, la situación era rara. Podría decirse que era algo que se daba de forma muy esporádica y casi inexistente. Porque, con la vida que llevaban, las obligaciones siempre se sobreponían a cualquier otra cosa. Por este motivo es que a muchos en el Santuario les parecía peculiar ver a más de dos santos dorados juntos, y lo que ocurría en ese momento seguro parecía algo milagroso. Cinco era algo impensable.

Simplemente se había dado el momento. Quizá porque uno comenzó a hablar con otro y a esa conversación fueron sumándose más compañeros. Ninguno estaba seguro. Sin embargo, ahí estaba. La mayoría de los santos dorados de Athena se encontraban en el Santuario, a excepción de algunos que estaban de misión; tales como el caballero de Capricornio, Sagitario y Libra. Quizá deberían dedicarse a otra cosa y no perder el tiempo sólo conversando, pero de vez en cuando no venía mal un momento para distenderse.

Hablaban, mayormente, de las misiones que habían sido efectuadas en los últimos tiempos. Comentaban qué cosas les ocurrieron o también se detenían sobre trivialidades sin sentido. Los temas de conversación surgían y, algunos, no eran del todo agradables. Bah, no eran agradables para algunos. Uno de éstos era el caballero de Aries, por ejemplo. Shion se había quedado algo pensativo cuando mencionaron que hacía bastante tiempo que Dohko había salido a su misión, casi un mes, ya tendría que haber vuelto. ¿Será que le habría pasado algo? No pudo evitar pensar. Quiso convencerse que no. Si ese fuera el caso, habrían mandado a alguien para verificar el estado del caballero de Libra, ¿verdad?

—Se fue de parranda —La afirmación del santo de Cáncer le retumbó en los oídos a Shion e hizo que volviera a prestar atención a lo que se conversaba—. No me extrañaría que el desgraciado no vuelva hasta un mes más.

—No creo que Dohko sea de esos, aunque sea joven —Aldebarán de Tauro era uno de los más veteranos entre ellos y solía verlos con buenos ojos a sus compañeros, al menos a la mayoría de ellos.

—Bien que te habrás dado tus fiestas cuando andabas de misión, viejo —intervino Kardia y provocó un silencio en el otro santo, cosa que desencadenó una risa en los demás—. Debe estar por ahí tirado, desnudo, durmiendo con una tía bien buena al lado y sin planes de volver pronto.

—Pareces saber mucho de eso, Kardia —Las palabras frías y distantes del acuariano le atravesaron.

—¡Bueno, todos hemos hecho cosas en las misiones! —se defendió, sintiéndose un poco atacado—. Hasta tú lo has hecho, Dégel. —acusó, pero el nombrado ni se inmutó—. Cada tanto debes sacar la cara de tus libros aburridos.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

Las discusiones entre Escorpio y Acuario nunca faltaban, pero se tenían la confianza suficiente para hablar de estas cosas y muchas más, quien sabe cuántas. Kardia bufó exasperado por la actitud de su compañero, quien parecía que le recriminaba en silencio algo. ¿Acaso nadie lo notaba?

—Bueno, espero que ninguna zorra lo embauque o lo veremos llegar al Santuario en pelotas —dijo el santo de Escorpio cruzándose de brazos.

—Tranquilo que no creo que sea tan idiota como tú —Kardia se giró a ver a Manigoldo cuando éste hizo aquel comentario.

No tardaron en comenzar a discutir, siento parados por sus compañeros. Tenían que entender que tanto el santo de Escorpio como el de Cáncer eran especiales, por no decir idiotas, y en seguida se prendían a pelear. Por su parte, Shion no había dicho nada durante esa conversación. Estuvo callado y pensativo, serio. Procesó con cuidado las palabras de los otros caballeros y hubo algo que no le agradó. Una molestia sorpresiva le brotó y le costó controlarla. A él no le gustaba estar hablando mal de un compañero, pero eso no era exactamente lo que estaban haciendo. Entonces, ¿de dónde venía ese enojo? Lo ignoró, por supuesto. No iba a ser tan estúpido de dejarse llevar por las ocurrencias de ese par.

Sin decir una palabra, comenzó a retirarse. Prefería estar en su casa. Repentinamente, se había sentido hastiado en compañía de los otros caballeros. Necesitaba alejarse. Caminó un par de pasos y, antes de poder irse, lo llamaron.

—Ey, Shion —La voz de Manigoldo llegó a él y apretó los dientes inconscientemente—. ¿Qué pasó? ¿De repente sentiste cómo te crecieron los cuernos?

Un par de risas estallaron a sus espaldas mientras se giraba y observaba cómo tanto Kardia como Manigoldo estaban tentados por ese comentario.

—Oye, ahora no va a poder ponerse la armadura de Aries de tanto que le van a pesar esos cuernos —La acotación esta vez había venido del santo de Escorpio, quien tampoco no podía dejar de reír. Era impresionante cómo de un momento al otro podían pasar de insultarse a reírse.

—Para algo es caballero de Aries, tiene que soportarlos.

—Con razón cada vez que Dohko sale de misión se ven más grandes, y quizá…

Kardia no pudo terminar su chiste porque un proyectil le había acertado directamente en el medio de la frente. Manigoldo ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pestañar porque otra piedra fue hacia él y le pegó en el mismo lugar que al escorpiano. No era la manera de proceder, pero se había hartado de escucharlos. Los que esta vez rieron fueron Tauro y Acuario.

Shion se retiró del coliseo de entrenamientos donde estaban, luego de realizar su venganza. No quería oírlos de nuevo, al menos por el resto del día.

—¡Eso es traición! —espetó un aturdido Kardia, quien se sostenía la cabeza y trataba de equilibrarse— ¡No te rías, Dégel!

—Tú te lo buscaste —contestó con una sonrisa, creyendo que Shion había hecho poco incluso.

—Qué hijo de puta, eso dolió… ¡No es nuestra culpa que Libra te ponga los cuernos!

—Ya déjalo en paz —Aldebarán lo paró—. Los va a encerrar en un muro de cristal si siguen así.

—Eso no suena tan mal.

—¡Dégel!

Pero las quejas de Escorpio eran totalmente ignoradas por su compañero. Tanto éste, como el santo de Cáncer siguieron quejándose un poco más, pero Aldebarán estaba en lo cierto, podría haber sido peor. Si Shion hubiera querido, les habría tirado una Revolución de polvo estelar y ahora tendrían que estar lidiando con un par de guerras de mil días. Sin embargo, se contuvo. Esa piedrita había sido una milésima de todo lo que hubiera deseado hacerles a esos dos, pero no iba a dejar dominarse de nuevo.

Esto era estúpido, se dijo, pero por más que lo tuviera bien claro e intentara calmarse, el enojo no se le fue ni cuando llegó a su casa de Aries. Caminó como animal enjaulado dentro del recinto. Estaba furioso y molesto, no sólo con aquellos idiotas, sino con él mismo. ¿Por qué había reaccionado así? Si bien sabía que Manigoldo y Kardia eran dos imbéciles a quienes no había que llevarles el apunte, pero igual lo había hecho.

No iba a dejar que le falten el respeto, después de todo. Con lo mucho que le había costado tener su armadura y estar donde hoy estaba. Había sido mucho sacrificio, plagado de difíciles dediciones y momentos duros. Él tenía muy claro todo esto, incluso los demás santos lo sabía. A cada uno le había tocado enfrentar infinidad de situaciones espantosas, incluso Manigoldo era testigo de los problemas que tuvo para obtener su armadura de Aries. Shion detuvo su andar cuando se dio cuenta que el problema no era la falta de respeto, por eso no se había enojado. Porque, entre todos los caballeros de Athena, lo que sí había era respeto. También abundaban las diferencias, por algo eran humanos, pero el objetivo en común siempre podía más que éstas.

Kardia y Manigoldo lo respetaban, por más que pudieran bromear o decir lo que sea, sabían que él era fuerte y se merecía el lugar donde estaba. No se había enojado por eso. ¿Entonces fue por lo de Dohko?

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo. ¿Por qué iba a enojarse por lo que dijeron de Dohko? Tampoco era algo tan malo, sólo un par de chistes y palabras sueltas. Es cierto que el santo de Libra llevaba mucho tiempo fuera del Santuario, pero para eso se iban de misión. ¿Y si realmente había tomado un desvío similar al que insinuaron Escorpio y Cáncer? Tenía sentido, de alguna forma. A parte de Regulus, ellos eran los más jóvenes. Ni diecisiete años tenían aún, querer hacer ese tipo de cosas era algo normal, se supone que debían tener ese tipo de impulsos. Shion a veces pensaba en esas cosas, pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza irse de _parranda_ cuando estaba con alguna misión. ¿Será que hacía mal?

Ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento, ¿cuándo fue que había considerado que él también era acto para esas situaciones? Era consciente del deseo que experimentaban los humanos, incluso algunos pensamientos peculiares se le pasaban por la cabeza, pero de ahí a llevarlo al plano real era más complicado. No se había encontrado verdaderamente interesado en esas cosas durante su vida. Desde hace mucho tiempo su atención y sus días sólo giraban alrededor del Santuario, su vida como caballero y las armaduras. ¿Qué más necesitaba? Estaba bien así, no tenía por qué preocuparse por cosas ajenas. Entonces, ¿por qué sentía que había algo que no encajaba?

El santo de Aries miró a su alrededor y sintió un desgano abrumador. Lo único que se le pasó por la mente en ese instante fue acostare a dormir y que el mal humor se desvaneciera. Sí, eso haría. Luego cuando despierte, todo estaría mejor.

Shion se acostó a dormir y nada estuvo mejor. Soñó una infinidad de cosas y situaciones descabelladas. Nunca entendía sus sueños y la mayoría de las veces casi no los recordaba. Un sin números de cuerpos amorfos pasaron por su mente. ¿Kardia y Dégel corriendo por una playa? ¿Manigoldo le quería enseñar a jugar a las cartas colgados del techo? ¿Por qué Albafica dormía atrás de un espejo tan grande como el templo del Patriarca? Aunque quizá la parte más rara fue cuando llegó un momento de su sueño donde preparaba un huevo frito junto a Regulus, con las armaduras puestas y agachados en el piso. Incluso Dohko estuvo en sus sueños. El caballero de Libra le tomaba la mano y le giñaba un ojo, diciéndole algo de que esperaba que ambos sobreviviesen. ¿Sobrevivieran a qué? ¿A qué se refería? No pudo preguntar nada, porque al instante despertó.

Se incorporó y respiró agitado. Sentía que había dormido horas y el corazón no podía latirle más rápido. Esa pequeña siesta no había ayudado en nada.

—¿Shion, estás bien? —Se estremeció al oír esa voz. ¿Acaso estaba tan adormecido que no lo notó? Su vista se enfocó en aquel visitante inesperado, preguntándose si aún seguiría soñando o estaba imaginando cosas producto de la somnolencia.

—¿Dohko? —Su voz sonó cansada y rasposa. Parpadeó un par de veces y se refregó los ojos para asegurarse de que sí se trataba de él. No se desvanecía, así que asumió que sí—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Volviste.

—Sí, acabo de regresar —contestó—, pero ¿tú estás bien?

—Sí, claro. ¿Por qué? —Shion ya se sentía un poco más despierto y fue más asertivo al contestar. Quizá demasiado, incluso hostil, porque Dohko lo observaba preocupado.

—Parecías tener un mal sueño.

—Raro solamente.

Un pequeño silencio se formó entre ellos. Shion aún permanecía sentado en su cama, no se había movido y Dohko estaba sentado en el borde junto a él. Por un momento, la idea de que tal vez el caballero de Libra le despertó cruzó por su mente. ¿Habría algo que el otro quería? ¿Para qué había permanecido en Aries? Era evidente que algo quería de él.

—¿Cómo te fue? —preguntó y una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Dohko.

—¡Muy bien! —espetó y a Shion se le contagió la sonrisa. Era una persona de risa fácil, tanto que hacía que se le pegara a él—. Aunque permanecí un poco más de tiempo investigando, aunque se pasó volando.

—Sí, tardaste bastante —murmuró y su mente comenzó a divagar, sin pensar realmente las cosas que decía—. ¿Hiciste algo interesante además de la exploración?

Shion se quedó estático ante sus palabras y deseó ser capaz de borrarlas. Cambiar por un momento su habilidad de transportarse por la de volver el tiempo atrás y no haber dicho semejante estupidez. Sin embargo, Dohko no pareció importarle esa pregunta, pero sí notó el creciente nerviosismo de su compañero.

—No mucho —contestó sin verdadero interés—. Fui de un lado para el otro, ya sabes cómo son estas cosas. Quisiera haber vuelto antes.

—Ah claro —asintió y pensó sobre las palabras de su compañero. Un millón de cosas pasaron por su cabeza, sin poder ser capaz de darle orden a todo. Tenía una curiosidad dentro que estaba aflorando y le estaba costando impedirla, la cual tenía que ver con lo ocurrido esa tarde—, y… ¿Hiciste algún amigo?

Suficiente. Lo dijo. Había caído. Era igual de estúpido que Manigoldo y Kardia, y no sabía si más. La voz de su consciencia lo estaba insultando de arriba abajo dentro de su cabeza y no era para menos. No le hubiera venido mal ahora alguien que le interrumpiera o que un ser superior descendiera a sus humiles aposentos para decirle _«Shion, por los Dioses, deja de ser tan imbécil de una vez. ¡Eres un caballero de Athena, actúa como tal!»_ pero obviamente eso no pasó.

Necesitaba urgentemente que alguien le golpeara en la cabeza o él mismo comenzaría a hacerlo contra la pared. Debía quedarse solo primero para reprenderse, pero aún seguía en compañía del otro caballero, quien le trajo de vuelta al momento cuando habló.

—¿Amigo? —Oyó cómo Dohko repetía esa palabra y se quedó pensativo—. No, casi no tuve tiempo —Shion estuvo a punto de cortarle sus cavilaciones, pero el otro continuó—. ¡Ah! Pero pasé unas noches en una posada muy agradable y el encargado tenía unas hijas muy simpáticas. Me enseñaron unos juegos muy raros, después tienes que verlos.

En ese instante, casi le nació un tic en el ojo. Dohko no dijo nada malo, sólo le estaba contando una parte de su viaje que, a sus ojos, era gracioso y tonto; pero Shion estaba transformando esa pequeña historia en un huracán arrasador. No tendría que haber preguntado nada, ¿para qué se metía donde no lo llamaban? Sí que era un imbécil importante.

¿Qué estaba maquinando, además? Dohko no le dijo que se había ido de juerga con un montón de mujeres, que chupó como loco y que se la pasó cinco días durmiendo por ahí del pedo que se agarró. No, claro que no había dicho eso. Entonces, no entendía qué era lo que le molesta. Es más, ¿por qué tenía él que molestarse? ¡Que Dohko hiciera lo que quisiera! Si quería irse del Santuario a vivir la vida a lo grande, ése no era su problema. Pero no era así, por más que quisiera. Aún seguía estando ese molesto sentimiento que le crispaba los nervios, todo por culpa de los idiotas de Manigoldo y Kardia. No, en realidad era culpa de Dohko, porque si no fuera por él y su tonta misión con supuesto libertinaje, él no se sentiría así. O quizá era culpa de él mismo y sus estúpidas conjeturas mentales.

—Shion —llamó a su amigo, pero éste parecía perdido y no le contestó, cosa que le extrañó—. Shion… ¡Shion!

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡Nada! —Dohko, cono acto reflejo, levantó ambas manos como si tratase de parar cualquier ataque que pudiera llegar de su compañero. De repente se había quedado callado, mirando a la nada y cuando le llamó obtuvo un grito. Algo raro estaba pasando—. Tranquilo —pidió con la voz calmada, pero los ojos de Shion le miraron con una furia incomprensible—. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿En serio estás bien?

—Sí, estoy bien. ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! Ya deja de preguntármelo —Era evidente que el santo de Aries no estaba actuando con prudencia ni raciocinio, estaba bajo los efectos de emociones descontroladas e identificables para sus saberes. Tal vez no tenía ganas de darle un nombre a lo que le pasaba, de lo único que estaba seguro era que quería a Dohko fuera de su casa—. ¿No volviste de una misión? Ve con el Patriarca, él seguro está esperando para que le cuentes los detalles.

—No me iré hasta saber qué tienes —afirmó, pero no dejaba de estar confundido, sin entender este cambio en su amigo. Siempre se habían llevado bien, ahora le era un completo misterio qué le estaba ocurriendo a éste—. ¿Hice algo malo, Shion? —preguntó sorpresivamente, dejando al otro caballero perplejo—. ¿Estás enojado conmigo?

—¡No estoy enojado! —Sus palabras aún sonaban embravecidas, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, volviendo sus palabras algo sin sentido. Intentó relajarse, aunque le costara tanto—. No lo estoy… En serio, no pasa nada, Dohko. No has hecho nada.

—¿Seguro? —reiteró, sin estar convencido en lo más mínimo—. Me habían dicho Kardia y Manigoldo que no estabas bien, pero no pensé que…

—¿Que ellos qué? —lo cortó repentinamente Shion, sintiendo que de verdad iba a salirle un tic en el ojos y, dependiendo de lo que dijera Dohko a continuación, decidiría o no si empezaba un par de guerras de los mil días.

—Me dijeron que no te sentías bien —Concretamente, lo que le dijeron cuando pasaba, y casualmente se encontró a los otros santos, fue _«Cuidado cuando pases por Aries que el cornudo anda en sus días»_. Dégel fue el único que le mencionó que Shion se sentía un poco molesto y quizá le hiciera bien verlo. Tomó el consejo del caballero de Acuario y fue a visitar a su compañero, ignorando los comentarios de los otros, que en su mayoría no llegó a comprender—. ¿Pasó algo en estos días?

—No —dijo certeramente—. ¿Qué habría de pasar? Todo estuvo igual.

—¿Entonces por qué me tratas así? —No tenía respuesta a eso, si ni el mismo Shion sabía por qué estaba haciendo lo que hacía. La preocupación que veía en los ojos de su amigo ya lo estaba desequilibrando—. ¿En serio no estás enojado? Dime qué pasa, Shion.

—¡Ya basta, Dohko! —espetó, esperando realmente que se detuviera. Que parara ese interrogatorio, su flujo de pensamientos confusos y esas estúpidas emociones. ¿En serio aún era tan crío que no podía controlar esa parte su personalidad?—. No pasa nada, estoy bien.

—Deja de mentirme —Alzó la voz para que Shion notara que hablaba en serio, le estaba doliendo la forma en que éste le alejaba y le mentía en la cara—. Somos amigos, puedes decirme qué te pasa.

—Es suficiente, Dohko. Acabas de volver de una misión, tienes que reportarte y yo también tengo cosas que hacer.

No quería seguir discutiendo inútilmente. Tuvo la intención de levantarse de su lecho y dejar atrás cualquier otra indagación por parte de su compañero, pero éste no lo dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Dohko no lo dejó levantarse, lo tomó de los hombros y lo empujó contra el colchón. Ante esto, Shion protestó y comenzaron a pelear. Un forcejeo y griterío que parecían interminables llenaron la habitación. Dohko había aprovechado un descuido por parte de su compañero para subirse encima de éste e inmovilizarlo con su propio peso. No quería llegar a esto, nunca era su opción favorita continuar una discusión de esa manera, pero con Shion a veces era imposible. Eran amigos hace mucho tiempo con el caballero de Aries y, durante esos años, había descubierto lo cabeza dura que podía ser ese chico. Incluso después de ser santo dorado no cambiaba esa parte de él y dudaba que alguna vez lo hiciera. No creía que pudiera llegar a ser tan terco, además de querer hacer todo por sí mismo. ¡Si lo tenía a él para que confíe, por favor! No era necesario que hiciera todo solo. Estaba él y sus otros compañeros, pero Shion seguía sin poder sacarse ciertas costumbres.

Era algo útil que ambos no llevaran sus armaduras en ese momento, eso les daba más flexibilidad y no estaban tan trabados para asestarse golpes en la cara en esa situación. Estaban siendo infantiles, pero era necesario. Cada tanto, Shion necesitaba que le pegaran un topetazo para que bajara los niveles y Dohko también. Así solucionaban ellos las cosas, con un par golpes y ya.

Supo que había ganado cuando le sostuvo las manos a Shion y logró sentarse encima de éste a horcajadas. Ahora sí, su compañero no se iría hasta que dijera todo lo que tenía escondido. Es increíble que fueran caballeros dorados, integrantes del grupo más poderoso del ejército de Athena, y tuvieran que resolver sus disputas así, como niños. Bueno, en parte ellos eran jóvenes aún y posiblemente aún no tuvieran algunas cosas bien ubicadas, por lo que este tipo de situaciones eran de esperarse.

—¡Quítate de encima! —Shion seguía intentando inútilmente levantarse, pero su compañero no lo dejaba ir—. ¡Suéltame, Dohko!

—¡No lo haré hasta que me digas!

—¡No! ¡Suéltame!

—Podemos estar todo el día así, Shion —advirtió y el santo de Aries sabía que no estaba mintiendo. El cosmos alborotado de Shion se elevó, estaba furioso y eso no le asustó en lo más mínimo. Lo conocía demasiado bien—. Eso no te funcionará, tranquilízate —le aclaró y lo miró con seriedad. Para su sorpresa, su compañero le hizo caso y paró con sus protestas, como si se diera cuenta que ya no tenía sentido, pero no dejaba de estar molesto—. No estabas así cuando me fui, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Basta, Dohko. Ya te dije que no pasó nada —repitió hastiado y sin preocuparse por ocultarlo—. Te fuiste un mes, ¿qué podría pasar en ese tiempo?

—No lo sé, por eso te pregunto.

—¡Nada! Ya te lo dije —Su voz se alzó un poco más y fulminó con la mirada a su compañero. Definitivamente, ya no estaba siendo prudente—. ¡Podrías perderte otro mes y todo seguiría exactamente igual! Es más, ¿por qué no te vas? Se ve que la pasaste bastante bien, ¿verdad? ¡Anda, ve! ¡Qué importa lo que pase aquí si estamos nosotros para resolverlo!

Esas palabras crearon un abismo inconmensurable. Dohko había quedado atónito, no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna para contradecir. Simplemente no podía procesar lo dicho por Shion. Incluso había dejado de ejercer fuerza para retenerlo, pero éste tampoco intentó escapar. Ambos habían permanecido así, sin poder creerse lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Cómo podía haberle dicho algo así? No podía reaccionar, no sabía qué decir, qué contestar. Ya ni siquiera entendía a qué se refería Shion cuando dijo todas esas cosas. Sólo se mantuvo quieto, mirándolo con los ojos fijamente y la boca entre abierta, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

Por su parte, Shion supo al instante, al ver la cara de Dohko, que lo que dijo no estuvo bien. Había hablado poseído por la cólera, en realidad no pensó con claridad, ¿pero cómo explicarlo en éste momento? Además, ¿por qué dijo lo que dijo? Sus palabras incluso parecieron de reproche. No le gustaba esta situación, se sentía de lo peor. Ver los ojos pasmados de Dohko, buscando comprender qué acababa de pasar y esa tensión que se había instalado entre medio de ellos lo estaba matando. ¿Cómo es que habían llegado a esto?

En ese instante, Dohko le dejó las manos libres y se alejó un poco de él. Su cara era confusa, parecía que recién se despertaba luego de que lo hubieran noqueado en una pelea y no supiera dónde estaba. Miraba a Shion prácticamente como si lo desconociera y no sentía algo muy lejos de eso.

—Dohko… —susurró el nombre de su amigo y todo el resto de palabras que quiso decir se le quedaron atoradas. Quería decir que no le hiciera caso, que era un tonto y se había dejado llevar por cosas estúpidas, pero nada de eso escapó de sus labios.

—Creo que… mejor me voy —Le estaba costando coordinar las ideas y más las palabras. Lo dicho por Shion había sido tan fuerte y desconcertante que no se podía recuperar.

Realmente creía que lo mejor era irse. Dohko no quería permanecer en Aries así, si la situación con su compañero iba a ser de esa forma. No podrían resolver ni llegar a nada así. Era obvio que no había sido más que un error ir a buscarlo. ¿Qué esperaba de todas formas? Algo diferente, claro está. Se dejó llevar por el pensamiento que su relación con el caballero de Aries era suficientemente profunda como para sobrellevar lo que sea, pero había cosas que Dohko olvidaba. Shion tenía un carácter algo especial, por no decir complicado, más que nada cuando se enojaba o se ponía terco. No se detenía ante nada y recién se daba cuenta de su equivocación, o de que quizá no estaba procediendo como debía, cuando ya era tarde. Aquel defecto era algo que el santo había intentado corregir y había logrado bastante, pero no del todo. Lo mismo era con las discusiones, Shion le había dicho cosas horribles innumerables veces, pero eso no significaba que se acostumbre o fuera más fácil en el momento.

Tenía que dejarlo enfriar, ambos tenía que tranquilizarse. Si seguían así, sólo acabarían diciendo cosas aún peores, o al menos eso razonaba el santo de Libra. Cuando ambos bajaran los humos, todo podría estar bien y volver a lo normal. Al menos eso deseaba. No tenía una cuenta de las veces en que había discutido con Shion, pero sabía que fueron varias y no negaba que Aries era implacable en ese ámbito; de lo que sí podía dar fe era que siempre habían podido disculparse o arreglar sus diferencias. No creía que esta vez fuera distinta.

Se levantó para poder retirarse finalmente, pero algo más lo detuvo. Apenas se había puesto de pie, Shion no lo dejó moverse más. Le tomó de la muñeca y lo retuvo, impidiéndole que se vaya, incluso le pareció oír que susurraba algo. Escudriñó a su amigo con la mirada, pero no encontraba motivos para su reacción. Lo vio ahí, sentado en su cama, sosteniendo su mano y sin poder mirarle a los ojos directamente. Shion estaba arrepentido, no necesitaba palabras para saberlo.

—Está bien —le dijo Dohko rompiendo con ese silencio tormentoso. Su voz era tan pacífica y relajada, como si quisiera transmitir esa clase de sentimientos a su compañero—. Después podremos seguir conversando, no te preocupes.

Shion apretó los labios al oír eso. Nunca había entendido la forma de ser de Dohko. Desde que lo conoció, había pensado que era un completo idiota y estaba en lo cierto. Sin embargo, ese mismo idiota a veces podía tener increíbles momentos de lucidez y control, incluso para soportar a un tonto como él. Quizás era una de las cosas que más le gustaban del caballero de Libra, que por más que fuera un idiota y torpe en muchas situaciones, podía ser impredeciblemente eficaz. Era un buen amigo también, además de que lo conocía a la perfección y a veces lo entendía mejor que el mismo Shion. Incluso era tolerante hasta para las situaciones más estúpidas. Tenía unas ganas de decirle que era un idiota por aguantarse eso.

—No… —intentó hablar finalmente. No podía quedarse callado para siempre, algo tenía que hacer, pero no pensó que le costaría tanto. Se humedeció los labios y luego continuó—: Quédate un momento.

Estaba teniendo una actitud perturbadora y la confusión en el rostro de su compañero se lo confirmó. ¿Desde cuándo actuaba así? Le gritaba, para luego echarle y después pedirle que no se vaya. Estaba actuando como una novia celosa más que como un caballero del Santuario de Athena. Qué patético. Sin embargo, esa idea abrió una nueva línea de pensamientos en su mente. ¿Novia? ¿Él se había calificado de esa forma? No, algo definitivamente no andaba bien. Además no eran celos lo que sentía… ¿o sí? Bueno, si lo pensaba con detenimiento había estado enojado cuando se habló sobre las posibles andanzas de su compañero en la misión y un par de nervios se le crisparon cuando Dohko le habló sobre las cosas que hizo.

No. No podía. Definitivamente no. Él no era nada de Dohko, más que un amigo o compañero. Si bien Manigoldo y Kardia le habían molestado sobre que Dohko le ponía los _cuernos_ , y comprendía a la perfección a qué se referían, pero eso sólo lo hacían porque eran dos imbéciles que nadie soportaba y a veces no estaba seguro por qué el Patriarca aún no los había mandado a vivir al Yomotsu permanentemente. Sage era un hombre tolerante, mucho en su opinión.

Más allá de las opiniones sobre sus otros compañeros, de una cosa podía estar seguro: No eran celos. Él, Shion de Aries, no podía estar celoso o siquiera afectado de alguna forma por lo que hiciera Dohko. Entonces, si estaba así de seguro, ¿por qué no era capaz de controlarse completamente aún, mientras estaba con él en ese momento?

No era la mejor decisión del mundo haberle pedido al otro que se quedara, por cómo se sentía y lo que había dicho anteriormente, sabía que ahora no estaba en sus cabales como debía ser. Intentaría serenarse. Tenía que arreglar eso, lo necesitaba. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y Dohko lo hizo a su lado. Había aceptado su petición, a pesar de no estar muy convencido, pero Shion asumía que ambos les pasaba lo mismo: No querían separarse estando así, con algo inconcluso y sin terminar.

Ahora el problema era cómo debían seguir. Ninguno de los dos sabía.

—Lo siento —habló finalmente el santo de Aries. Posó la vista en su compañero y los ojos de éste le miraba de una forma extraña, como si ya supiera todo lo que iba a decir incluso antes de que lo pensara siquiera. Era algo espeluznante, pero no muy lejano a la realidad. Sin embargo, Shion se armó de valor y continuó—. No quise decir eso, estaba molesto y sabes que a veces digo algunas cosas que…

—No piensas del todo bien enojado —terminó de decir Dohko y una sonrisa se le escapó, de quién sabe qué—. Lo sé.

—Exacto —asintió y sintió un poco de pena. Admitir ese tipo de cosas sobre su persona era complicado, pero no tanto cuando era con el otro—. Disculpa por eso… Por todo en realidad.

—Está bien, no creo que sea la última vez que vayamos a pelear —Más bien estaba seguro, ambos lo estaban mejor dicho.

Un nuevo silencio se volvió a instalar entre ellos. Había muchas cosas más para decir, pero exponerlas era difícil. Preguntas que los estaban carcomiendo, confusiones y dudas escabrosas, pero simplemente no eran capaces de decirlas en voz alta. Los dos eran estúpidos evidentemente.

—¿Te lastimaste? —La pregunta de Shion rompió con el ambiente. Había observado el comienzo de una venda bajo la ropa de su compañero. Era muy posible que se le haya desarreglado mientras tenía su pequeña _lucha_ y recién ahora la notaba. Esto lo hacía sentirse un desconsiderado. Si estaba lastimado y estuvieron de riña, podría haberle abierto una herida o empeorar lo que sea que tuviera.

Dohko observó su propio pecho, como si se hubiera olvidado que tenía algo ahí. Por supuesto que así era y Shion en parte quiso matarlo por inconsciente.

—¿Esto? —Se señaló justo debajo del omóplato, donde comenzaba la venda—. Hubo un par de problemas, pero nada grave. No todo fue diversión.

Esas palabras hicieron eco en la mente de Aries y le removieron la culpa por las acusaciones que había hecho anteriormente. ¿Con qué derecho dijo lo que dijo?, se criticaba mentalmente. No sabía por lo que había pasado su compañero, sólo se había dedicado a sacar conjeturas irreverentes y dejarse llevar por confusas ideas sin fundamento.

Estiró una de sus manos y sus dedos rozaron las vendas. Al instante que lo tocó, Shion pensó en ayudarlo, pero no lo dijo. No era el momento, pero sabía que Dohko tampoco se lo pediría. Alejó su mano, pero se sorprendió cuando ésta fue tomada con fuerza por la Dohko. Llamó su atención esto y los mirada aguda del otro le hizo ponerse alerta de la situación.

—¿Por qué estabas tan molesto?

Esa pregunta fue como si le estuviera poniendo una daga al cuello. Así se sentía ahora, acorralado y sin poder evadir lo que se presentaba frente a él. ¿Cómo responder a eso, si ni el mismo Shion tenía idea de qué hacía? Estaba confundido, pero no encontraba una forma de explicarlo o hacer que el otro dejara el tema de lado. No lo haría, claro está, los ojos de Dohko se lo decían. Libra quería una respuesta y la quería ahora.

La impaciencia se comenzó a notar cuando Shion tardó en contestar y parecía no querer hacerlo. No quería, de hecho. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Por qué Dohko simplemente no lo dejaba?

—Shion —Oyó cómo lo llamaba y apretó los dientes. Sólo había dicho su nombre, pero no era necesario ser un genio como para notar la exigencia en sus palabras.

Deseó desaparecer en ese momento. Transportarse a cualquier otro lugar, incluso el inframundo era una mejor opción, pero sabía que no podía. Tenía que afrontarlo, escapar ya no era una alternativa. Juntó toda su determinación, pero aun así no le alcanzaba para mirar a su amigo al rostro. Tragó un poco de saliva antes de hablar.

—Es que… —¡No tenía idea qué demonios decir, por favor! Esto era terrible y su mente sólo era un revuelo donde una mágica voz le decía cosas como: _«Vamos, Shion, no eres ningún tonto. ¿Desde cuándo perdiste la capacidad del habla? Si no eres capaz de coordinar dos oraciones seguidas despídete de ser dorado»_. Maldita consciencia exigente en momentos difíciles— Hoy estaba conversando con algunos de nuestros compañeros. Kardia y Manigoldo dijeron unas tonterías, ya sabes cómo son. Me enojé, los golpeé y fin. Sólo fue eso.

Técnicamente, sólo había sido eso. Aunque Shion se había ahorrado detalles, muchos detalles y Dohko no necesitaba leerle la mente para saberlo. El santo de Libra le soltó la mano y se quedó observándolo con atención, porque estaba seguro de que había más detrás de esa historia.

—¿Sólo fue eso? —repitió alzando una ceja. Admitía que Shion tenía un carácter especial, sí; pero no lo suficiente para enojarse por cualquier cosa—. ¿Qué fue lo que dijeron?

—Bueno… hablábamos sobre las misiones que últimamente estábamos teniendo —relató mientras trataba de acomodar las piezas en su cabeza y hacer que todo sonara de una forma cuerda, razonable, lo suficiente como convencer al otro—. Cada uno contaba una alguna cosa, ellos se burlaron de los cuernos de mi armadura y me molesté. Eso pasó.

—¿Por qué se burlarían de algo así?

—No lo sé, ya sabes cómo son ellos. Precisamente no se los califica como los caballeros con la amplitud mental más considerable en el Santuario —Estúpidos, eso quiso decir, básicamente.

—Sí —asintió, pero permaneció pensativo—, pero no le encuentro el chiste o qué tiene que ver con las misiones.

La tensión en Shion creció al ver que no estaba convenciendo a Dohko para nada. Se mordió los labios, meditando que tal vez debería contar las otras partes sobre lo que pasó. Además, ¿por qué lo ocultaba? Si no había nada malo, entonces tampoco había alguna necesidad de estar escondiendo. Aun así, sabía que había huecos que no sería capaz de explicar si hablaba.

—También… —dudó un momento, pero cuando la atención de Libra cayó de nuevo sobre él, se jugó—. Mencionaron algo sobre tu misión y de que te demorabas mucho.

—¿Ah? —Dohko se sentía ahora más confundido aún. Ni se imaginaba estar metido ahí—. No comprendo, estaba en una misión, es normal que me lleve tiempo.

—Sí, pero ellos decían que te habías ido… de _parranda_.

Había dicho entre dientes esa palabra, pero Dohko le había oído bien. Observó a su compañero, éste tenía los ojos abiertos en sorpresa y su boca se había pegado, en una expresión que le hizo pensar que no debería haber dicho nada. Al instante, oyó una gran carcajada de parte de Libra y ahora el sorprendido era Shion.

—¿De parranda? —repitió casi sin poder contener su gracia—. Dormí casi tres semanas en el bosque, no sabes la increíble fiesta que es dormir con rocas clavas en la espalda.

Inesperadamente, Shion también rió un poco ante la ironía. Al parecer, no había sido una tarea fácil la que tuvo.

—Creí que habías dormido en algún lugar —mencionó cuando el otro dejó de estar tentando y recordó lo que antes le había dicho.

—Esas fueron dos noches solamente, antes de volver aquí —explicó Dohko—. Me la pasé durmiendo más que nada y tuve la oportunidad de curarme esto.

Shion asintió, comprendiendo cada palabra y sintiendo un tonto alivio. Esperaba que esa sensación se mantuviera por un poco más, pero sabía que no era el caso.

—Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver esto que me cuentas con que se burlaran de tu armadura —dijo Libra y el otro caballero tuvo grandes deseos de morderse la lengua—. No encuentro ninguna razón para eso. Es una armadura increíble y tú un gran guerrero.

No era capaz de verse, pero Shion sintió que la cara le hormigueó por esas palabras, pensando que debería verse ridículo. Desvió la mirada, sin tener ganas de continuar esa conversación.

—No lo sé, en realidad ya no importa.

—Anda, dime —insistió y era más que obvio que lo seguiría haciendo hasta que hablara—. Si estuviste enojado hasta ahora es claro que sí importaba.

—No, ya basta, Dohko. Sólo fue una tontería.

—Entonces puedes decírmela.

—¿No te cansas de insistir?

—¿Y tú no te cansas de evadirme?

—Eres un idiota.

—Y tú cabeza dura.

—Cállate, no es cierto.

—Dime.

—No.

—Dime.

—¡No!

—¡Dímelo!

—¡Bien, bien! —Harto de tanta presión, la exasperación habló en lugar de la razón—. ¡Dijeron que los cuernos de mi armadura crecían por tus andanzas! ¡Eso dijeron! ¿Estás feliz? ¡Ahora déjame en paz!

Cuando cayó en cuanta de lo que había dicho, realmente tuvo deseos de golpearse a sí mismo o causarse algún daño. Vio cómo el caballero de Libra parecía procesar la información lentamente y, a medida que éste parecía entender lo que dijo, la vergüenza de Shion incrementaba. Dohko comenzó a hacer algunos gestos extraños, además de que abría y cerraba la boca cientos de veces, como si no supiera qué decir, cosa que lo ponía más nervioso.

—Que porque yo… A ti te… Eso quiere decir que… Creen que nosotros… Estamos… —Sí, ahora era Dohko el que había perdido la capacidad del habla y Shion estuvo a punto de golpearlo en el medio de la cara para que recordara cómo unir las palabras. Sin embargo lo entendía. A pesar de que no terminara ninguna frase, comprendía a la perfección qué quería decir—. ¿Piensan que nosotros estamos…?

No era capaz de terminar esa oración. Ambos se miraron y, como si fuera algo cronometrado, la cara se les enrojeció. Un latente nerviosismo se apoderó de ellos y no era para menos, con lo extraña que era esa situación.

—Sí, no sé —Shion tampoco estaba seguro de cómo continuar la conversación. De nuevo, quería desaparecer de ese lugar—. Nuestros compañeros son algo raros.

—Es verdad —asintió y fijó la vista a un costado. Por alguna razón, en ese instante con esa nueva información, le costaba mantener la vista de su compañero. Se sentía algo tonto—. Aunque también, quizá, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos y ellos puede ser que piensen alguna cosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —La acotación de Dohko y ahora esa pregunta tajante sólo sirvieron para incrementar la tensión del ambiente. ¿Acaso su compañero estaba considerando que ellos eran de ese tipo de personas?

—¡Nada, nada! —Dohko había vuelto a levantar las manos delante suyo, como si fuera a detener algún ataque proveniente del otro, y negó rápidamente—. Sólo dije que quizá se malinterprete.

—No somos los únicos entonces —Algunos ejemplos se le vinieron a la cabeza en ese instante—. Aquí hay varios que prefieren la compañía de unos más que de otros. Es normal tener más afinidad con ciertas personas.

Dicho de esa forma, parecía bastante fácil y simple. En realidad sí, era muy simple, no sabía por qué lo estaban complicando. Tenían una buena afinidad y amistad especial. Solamente eso. Entonces, ¿por qué su corazón aún latía tan alterado? Nervios, quería creer.

—Sí, tienes razón —Una sonrisa pequeña apareció en sus labios—. Nos llevamos bien.

—Es verdad —secundó y no mentía. Su relación era muy buena, demasiado de hecho.

—Pero eso no significa que seamos…

—No —contestó al instante. ¿Por qué no lo dejaba terminar la frase? ¿Qué tenía de malo? No porque lo dijera significara que sería verdad, ¿cierto?

—Ah —Dohko permaneció un segundo callado y Shion lo observó con detenimiento, como si esperara que éste siguiera hablando, cosa que así fue—. Porque no lo somos, ¿verdad?

—No —Aunque le costara creerlo, esa negación le salió con duda cosa que le hizo replantearse su respuesta. Shion dio un par de vueltas, antes de posar sus ojos en los de Dohko, para saber si éste tenía respuesta que buscaba—. No sé…

Casi se ahogó diciendo esa pequeñísima frase y sintió que la cabeza le estallaría. ¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿Cómo se le ocurría decir semejante cosa? Tendría que haber sido sensato y decir simplemente que no, para dejar zanjado el tema, pero no. Había preferido ser honesto y confesar que no sabía. Con eso tan pequeño expresaba un sin número de cosas, las cuales no sabía cómo nombrar.

Al parecer, Dohko estaba tan confundido en ese momento como él, o quizá su cerebro había dejado de funcionar y ahora estaba reiniciando sus funciones para poder continuar la conversación. Esto no sería nada fácil.

¿Cómo fue que llegaron ahí? Ya ni se acordaban y tampoco valía la pena hacerlo. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

—Shion —pronunció con hilo de voz—, ¿acaso tú…?

—No sé —fue sincero, nuevamente. ¿Qué más podía hacer? Ahora sí estaba totalmente jugado—. ¿Y tú?

—No sé.

Otra vez, ambos callaron.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Obviamente, esa duda se presentaba en las dos cabezas. Era algo increíble que supieran exactamente qué habían dicho y a la vez no tuvieran ni idea qué estaban haciendo. Esto sólo se podía responder de una forma: aún eran dos niños. Está bien que fueran santos dorados, lucharan para Athena, cosmos y compañeros; pero eso no quitaba que tuvieran falta de experiencia para otras cosas.

No se habían confesado nada, pero tampoco negaron la existencia de _algo_. ¿Qué cosa? ¿En serio podría ser que existiera _algo_? ¿Cómo era que estas cosas se comprobaban? Shion, por su parte, no tenía mucha idea más que cosas básica y, en ese instante, ninguna le vino a la cabeza. Incluso Dohko se sentía así. Como si debiera hacer algo, pero no supiera exactamente qué.

La respuesta más simple que encontraron, como humanos que eran, fue el instinto. Aunque sonara terriblemente primitivo, parecía ser lo más indicado. Con la vista clavada en la del otro, se observaban, estudiándose. Adivinaban qué era lo que podían llegar a hacer y dejaron que sus impulsos los guiaran en aquel instante. No tenían que pensar, eso no sería bueno, después podrían dedicarse a eso, ahora sólo dejarían salir esas sensaciones que comenzaban a aflorarles desde el fondo de sus almas. Se acercaron el uno al otro, con una lentitud casi irreal, quizá temiendo ser rechazados, pero esto no ocurrió. Dohko no recordaba alguna vez que estuvo tan cercano al rostro de Shion por tanto tiempo, incluso se permitió llevar su mano y acariciarle la piel, cosa que éste tampoco le negó. Le acarició la mejilla con un par de sus dedos y sentir aquella piel suave, tibia, bajo su tacto; sólo hizo que se ponga más ansioso.

El caballero de Libra nunca negaría lo atractivo que era su compañero, pero de ahí a tener la oportunidad de apreciarlo y sentirlo de alguna forma en particular era una situación distinta. Nunca había visto a Shion en una circunstancia así y no podía negar lo hermoso que se veía. Iban cortando un poco más de distancia hasta que sintieron sus respiraciones chocar. Estaban tan cercanos el uno al otro que casi era algo torturante. Fue un instante adormecedor, que se escapó de la realidad latente en la que vivían, y lo llevó a espacio alterno donde el tiempo transcurría de una forma totalmente distinta.

Shion sentía que el corazón le retumbaba con fuerza y los nervios le estaban dominando. Sin embargo, aquel instante y la cercanía con su compañero eran extrañamente reconfortantes. Su caricias incluso no eran para nada incómodas, le agradaban. Ese momento improvisado lo estaba envolviendo en una sensación increíblemente cálida y se preguntó cómo podía ser. ¿En serio había _algo_ ahí? Si ese era el caso, quería descubrirlo. Finalmente, redujo aquella distancia y rozó los labios con los de su compañero, un toque que no llegaba a ser un beso. Una vez y otra vez. Dejó sus labios apoyados sobre los otros, sintiendo que su piel se prendía fuego.

Para su sorpresa, eso no fue suficiente, para ninguno. Cuando se separó y miró a Dohko, éste lo besó nuevamente pero con un ímpetu más notorio. Shion no había querido ser invasivo, pero admitía que esto tampoco le molestaba. Dohko lo atrajo más a él, lo abrazó y enredó las manos en algunos de sus cabellos largos que le caían en la espalda. Eso le produjo cosquillas, pero no se quejó para nada, se sentía bien, como una caricia. Sus labios se movieron con una habilidad que iba en notable incremento. El deseo comenzó a crecer en ambos a medida que se besaban más, un deseo que nacía de alguna parte que no querían averiguar, pero que existía sin lugar a dudas. Su boca se fundió con la de su compañero, sintiendo la cálida lengua del otro chocar contra la suya, una sensación suave y ardiente se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo. Aquel deseo, el de querer probar, sentir más, no dejaba de llenar el ambiente. Ninguno tenía la voluntad de separarse. Dohko sentía que podría ser consumido por esa sensación gratificante que le brindaba Shion, dándose un beso tan intenso y desenfrenado. Era tan asombroso, tan excitante, que los latidos de su corazón se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes, tanto que parecían estar apuñalándole su interior.

Aquella sensación tan fogosa sólo parecía intensificarse y no se desvaneció antes se separaran un poco. Necesitaban verse un momento, quizá para asegurarse de que no estaban locos y esto de verdad estaba pasando. Sí, claro que sí. Ambos estaban ahí, frente a frente y acababan de compartir un beso que sólo los había dejado con ganas de otro. Había algo más, y eso ya era demasiado obvio. No podían explicarlo, pero tanto Shion como Dohko lo sabían. Se besaron y habían sentido aquella esa sensación de nerviosismo, similar a una cosquilla pero que no te provoca reír ni te incomoda completamente, sino que te alertaba. Avisaba que algo importante estaba ocurriendo dentro de ellos sólo por estar juntos y tocarse de esa forma.

Con las respiraciones más esforzadas y las caras rojos, se miraron. Aunque fuese extraño, ambos se sonrieron, sintiéndose unos completos tontos. Ni siquiera entendían por qué estaban haciendo eso, quizá por el vigor desplegado en el momento.

—Shion, nosotros estamos…

—Sí —dijo antes de que Dohko terminara su frase, de nuevo, pero no fue por no querer oírlo, sino por ansiedad.

—Me gusta así.

Las palabras del otro le produjeron un escalofrío en la espalda y al instante éste le tomó del rostro para volver a besarlo. Hubiera querido decirle que a él también le gustaba así, que aunque fuese algo extraño e improvisado, le gustaba. Sin embargo, no hacía falta, todo estaba perfectamente claro. Por más que fuera raro y confuso, no negaría que le gustaba estar cerca de Dohko y que éste le besara de esa forma.

Ya para ese momento se había olvidado de las burlas de sus otros compañeros y de su anterior molestia, pero ahora más vale que no se enterara de nada raro. Dohko tendría que andarse con cuidado porque Shion no soportaría ninguna broma sobre que los cuernos de Aries cada vez crecían más.

* * *

Bueno, espero que no haya estado tan mal. En mi defensa, vieron que Shion a veces se pone histérica, cada tanto le viene y rompe un par de armaduras(? Nah, pobre. Es uno de los personajes que más amo y no hago otra cosa que decir que es gordo, cornudo, dictador; pero de esa forma demuestro mi amor... También digo que es perfecto(?)

De todas formas, un cuarto de los caballeros dorados tienen cuernos... Sospechoso(?

Me retiro antes de decir más estupideces. Nos vemos la próxima que tenga un cosmos y me salga alguna de estas historias.

Besitos!


End file.
